Loving From The Shadows
by pitchafitash
Summary: [AU]:Santana is in love with Quinn. Quinn is in love with Rachel. Quinn is finally honest about her sexuality and explores with Santana. A few months later Quinn comes to New York to see her two favorite girls and finally decides to reveal her feelings for the small diva. Rachel's heart might be taken already. [Warning: minor smut] (Quinntana Pairing) Still contains slight Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**AN:****Hello Gleeks! This is my first Glee FF and I'm super excited. If people like this I will make this a multichapter fic, but if not I'll leave it as a one shot. If it becomes a multichapter fic then I'll let you decide whether Faberry, Quinntana, or FaPezBerry is endgame. I hope everyone likes it! R&R!**

* * *

**Loving From The Shadows**

** Chapter One**

_"You know you don't have to do this… I feel like I'm asking too much of you,"_

_Santana didn't respond to the small voice she heard. She just stared at herself in the hotel room mirror wondering if she's selfish for wanting to do this with Quinn. The truth is, Santana Lopez has loved Quinn Fabray since their freshmen year of high school all the while Quinn Fabray was secretly in love with Rachel Berry; she just had a unique way of showing it._

_"San, are you listening to me?"_

_Santana wore a smirk to show her 'cool' with the situation to respond to her best friend, "Yeah Q, I'm here. It's okay, I want to do this for you."_

_"God, why do I feel like I'm forcing you into this?" Quinn dropped her head in her hands and next thing she knew, Santana was right next to her rubbing small circles on her back. The very same circles she rubbed on her back sophomore year when her dad slapped her in the face. The same touch a week after she gave her virginity to Puck. The same comfort after she gave Beth away to Shelby. The same circles she rubbed on her back after Finn dumped her for Rachel. The same circles she spread across her back when Shelby came back into her life with Beth. The same circles after Rachel said she was marrying Finn. The same circles after Rachel said the kindest words to her in the hallway during prom. Santana has always been there for her and now wasn't any different._

_"Listen to me Q," Santana took the hand that was rubbing Quinn's back and cupped it against Quinn's cheek, "we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. If you still want this I promise I will take care of you."_

_Quinn was overwhelmed by the sincerity she saw in the Latina's eyes. She raised her hand to grab the one that was already on her cheek and softly placed a kiss to it. "I know you will, I just—I, I guess I'm not ready for what it will mean. What it will finally symbolize. I have been lying to myself since I was five years old. I saw Rachel singing to herself on a swing on the playground, acting as if the sand were her audience. She was so content being all by herself. I knew my father told me to stay away from her but he wasn't there so I walked up to her. After we talked for a while she was ranting about how Elphaba was just misunderstood and not a witch. She said she's always felt like Elphaba and that I could be her Glinda. She taught me the song Defying Gravity and I swear I sang it everyday just so she would join in. All of that stopped just because of that one day my father decided to be decent and bring me lunch. He signed me out and lectured me on why her family wasn't normal. About how people who defy God like that should be punished and that's exactly what I did. I punished her. I will never understand how she found it in her heart to forgive me. I think that made me love her more…" Quinn just trailed off, staring into space with glazed over eyes._

_Santana can't lie. That hurt… a lot. Hearing every detail of Quinn's first encounter with Rachel is almost too much to bear. But she does. Santana knows she shouldn't ask, but she has to know for sure. "I know you're doing this for yourself, but this is mostly for Berry, isn't it?"_

_The tears in Quinn's eyes spilled over as she nodded her head. Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn's forehead, then started to place butterfly kisses on every teardrop on the blonde's face. Santana moved her lips to ghost over Quinn's but didn't touch them. Brown orbs were staring into hazel eyes showing nothing but love as Santana closed the space in between their lips._

_Santana felt like she was in a dream as she felt every inch of Quinn's body. They were both naked and exposed to each other although under covers. Santana cherished and memorized every sound coming from the blonde's mouth. The latina girl moved her attention from Quinn's rosy nipples to look her in the eyes, silently asking for permission. Quinn barely nodded her head before full lips captured hers. Santana snaked her hand in between the valley of Quinn's breast and briefly stopped to caress her faint stress marks. Quinn started to push the wandering hands away, embarrassed about her ugly scars. "Q, don't. They're beautiful, you're beautiful." Santana's hand continued to move down after the girl was relaxed. A small moan escaped from Quinn's mouth as she felt nimble fingers on her clit. Of course she was familiar with the feeling having touched herself many times, but to have fingers other than her own on such intimate parts made her feel like she was going to explode. "Please." She didn't know what exactly she was begging for, all she knew is that her core was aching and Santana was the only one who could heal it. Santana instantly gave in and slipped one finger into the girl's wet core. The fact that she was making love to Quinn had her heart fluttering in an indescribable way. Quinn was holding on to Santana for dear life when she started trembling and let out a strangled moan right in Santana's ear. After Quinn recovered from her orgasm, she wanted to return the favor to Santana. As she was rubbing the Latina's core, receiving loud moans from her, she suddenly stopped and looked at Santana with dark eyes, "can I—can I taste you?" Santana thought she was going to cum right then and there as she desperately nodded her head. There was nothing better than the sight of Quinn's hazel eyes looking at her from in between her legs. Santana screamed the other girl's name as she came and was stroking soft blonde hair._

_"Was is good for you?" Quinn shyly asked._

_"Are you kidding me? There's no way that was your first time with a girl."_

_Quinn just looked down with a dark blush sporting her cheeks._

_"Don't get shy on my now, Fabray."_

_Quinn moved closer to the Latina and nuzzled her face into the girl's neck, "Thank you," she said as she placed a lingering kiss on the warm skin by her lips._

_"No problem," Santana decided to live in the wonderful moment and she held Quinn tighter and closed her eyes so she could drift off to sleep._

* * *

**_Six months later; Spring Break; New York City…_**

Santana can't believe she moved to New York five months ago and is living with lady Hummel and Rachel Berry of all people. She has to admit, the two divas aren't _that _bad, but she does hate the fact that she has to share Quinn's attention when the girl comes to visit from Yale.

**Santana POV**

After Quinn and I's little sexcapade we went back to our separate lives, but still kept in touch as if nothing happened. Quinn's train comes in at four tomorrow and I have to pick her up since Rachel and Kurt will be in their _prestigious _NYADA classes. Quinn told me about two weeks ago that this was the visit that she was going to confess her love for Rachel. I didn't have the heart to tell Q that the midget had a _thing _with her bitch of a dance teacher Cassie. Oh, did I forget to mention Rachel tearfully came out to Kurt and I as bisexual while we were watching "Rent" of all movies? Well hopefully, Rachel fills her in on her new relationship and Q will comes running to my room for some comfort sex. Yeah, I know it sounds pretty selfish but I take what I can get, when I can get it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hi, okay so far Quinntana is winning but that doesn't mean another pairing could be endgame. This chapter has some Pezberry friendly time and we learn more about Cassie. Also, I forgot how much I hate doing POV so I'll probably on do it every once in a while. Anyways, Enjoy! R&R -Ashlee**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Later that night when Kurt and Rachel came home, Santana welcomed them home with a box of pizza; an empty box of pizza.

"Really Satan? You couldn't have left at least two slices?" Kurt shrieked.

"I tried, but I needed to get my grub on. Besides, maybe if you didn't take so long to get home then there would be some left for you."

"By the remains in the box it looks as if this pizza was pepperoni and I'm a vegetarian so I wouldn't have been able to eat it anyways," Rachel said as she grabbed some vegetable soup for Kurt and herself.

"Good work Rizzoli, now you and Isles can stop yapping my ear off." Santana said throwing the empty pizza box away. "How about I treat you musical fiends to a lovely viewing of Chicago on pay-per-view?"

"That's very nice of you Santana," Rachel said.

"Yeah, a little too nice." Kurt said glancing at Santana skeptically.

"Just bring your soup in the living room and I'll start the movie."

* * *

When the movie ended, Kurt decided he needed to head to bed for some beauty sleep, which left Santana and Rachel for some girl-talk.

"So Berry, you still keeping Ms. July's bed warm? I never thought you were the Golden Girls type, but hey, if you like that stuff," Santana finished with a shrug.

"First of all, Cassie is not _that_ much older than me. There's only a nine-year age difference, which happens to be less than Jay Z and Beyoncé. Second, I hardly think my love life is any of your business," at this point Rachel was furiously blushing.

"Did you just use the L word? Wow Rach, this must be pretty serious." Santana was intentionally prying so she could know what Rachel's relationship status was.

"It's not really that serious we've just had sex a couple of times, that's it. I mean she does inappropriately touch me while 'teaching' me new dance moves and shamelessly flirts with me, but we've haven't actually slept together in over a month."

"Wow Berry, I didn't know you had it in ya!" Santana said playfully nudging Rachel with her shoulder.

Rachel giggled and shoved the taller girl back, "Oh please, San you're like the biggest player of us all. When's the last time you got your Mack on?"

"That's none of your business," Santana said dismissively. Truth was, Santana hadn't had sex since she slept with Quinn and that was six months ago.

Rachel noticed the hurt in Santana's eyes so she put a comforting hand on the girl's knee, "San, what's going on with you?"

Although they fought a lot, Rachel and Santana really cared about each other and considered themselves best friends.

Santana shook her head escaping her thoughts about Quinn, "It's nothing, I'm okay" she finished with a sad smile.

"Well okay. Hey, how about we sleep out here on the couch and watch 'Mamma Mia' what do you say?"

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

"Yay!" Rachel started clapping and smiling then went to go get the movie for them to watch.

When Rachel came back she had a blanket for her and Santana to share. Santana hit play and the smaller girl cuddled into her side. Santana rested her head on top of Rachel's as they started watching the movie. Santana's phone started vibrating on the coffee table right as both girls were dozing off. Santana reached over Rachel to see who texted her.

"Is it Quinn?" Rachel asked with her eyes closed and her head still nuzzled in Santana's neck.

"Uh yeah, she said she got an earlier train and will get here around 9am."

"That's great! Now Kurt and I can go with you to pick her up from the train station."

Santana was a little disappointed to be honest. She wanted to have those few hours with Quinn one on one. Rachel jumped when her phone vibrated in the pocket of her pajama pants. Santana tried to sneak a glance at Rachel's phone to see if Quinn texted her as well. "Uh, w-who is it?" Santana tried to casually ask.

"Its just Cassie." Rachel said putting her phone on the arm of the couch.

"What's she doing texting you at two in the morning?" Santana asked seriously. After she thought about it for a second it finally dwelled on her, "Oh my God. It's a booty call, isn't it?" Santana sat up so she could look Rachel in her eyes.

Rachel kept her eyes on the soft blanket in front of her, slowly stroking the fabric with her fingers. Rachel's eyes started watering and she was struggling to hold back tears.

"Rachel, you don't deserve to just be her go-to girl when she's horny," Santana said scooting closer to Rachel and wrapping her arms around her.

"You don't think I know that? I guess I just thought being her booty call was better than not being with her at all, you know?"

"Yeah I understand." Santana really did understand. That's how she felt with Quinn. Santana knew that Rachel deserved better and she cared about Quinn's happiness, so she decided to do something absolutely crazy. Santana moved her arms from around Rachel and looked her in the eyes, "Rach, you are drop-dead gorgeous and any girl would be lucky to have you as more than just their booty call. You got a thing for blondes, huh?"

Rachel was blushing and put her head down in embarrassment, "Thanks San, but what do you mean blondes?"

Santana took a deep breath so she wouldn't lose the nerve to help two of her closest friends, "I mean everyone and their mother knows you have a think for Q."

"W-W-What are you talking about? That is absurd!" Rachel shot up and was stammering nervously.

"If your reaction to my suggestion isn't enough of a clue, your obvious fawning over her all four years of High School is."

"Well anyone can see how beautiful Quinn is and she really does have the purest heart and after all she's been through she's still so successful."

Santana saw the admiration and love in Rachel's eyes and knew she was doing the right thing when she says, "Well I know that she really likes you, Rach."

"You can't be serious. I can't believe you would so cruel to try to get my hopes up just so I could get rejected and Quinn and I's friendship would be ruined! That's low, Santana; even for you." Rachel ripped off the blanket covering their legs and quickly stomped off to her room.

At least Santana knew for sure that Rachel and Quinn felt the same way about each other. Now all she had to do was wait for Quinn to make a move. Santana didn't know how it would change her and Quinn's dynamic and she was honestly terrified to find out.

* * *

**_On the Train; Quinn POV…_**

I can't even sleep on this train ride because I'm so excited to see Rachel and Santana. Oh and I also want to see Kurt, but mainly Rachel and Santana. My plan was to take Rachel to a restaurant with primarily vegetarian options, then take a walk around central park and I'd stop at one of the benches and ask her to sit with me. Then, I'd take her hands in mine and tell her how I feel. I'm getting so nervous just thinking about it. I lied my head down on the cold window of the train when I saw I had a text from Santana,

_San: Don't worry Q, Berry likes you too._

What the hell is she talking about?

_Q: What the hell are you talking about?_

_San: I just talked to her. I swear she likes you back_

I couldn't close my mouth in shock. This is unbelievable. The feeling in my heart right now is almost too much to bear. I was lost in the excitement when I felt moisture on my cheek. Oh my gosh I'm actually crying right now. I almost forgot to text Santana back.

_Q: I swear San, I love you so much! Thank you :)_

_San: No problems Q. love you too._

**_Normal POV_**

Quinn didn't think anything of Santana's short reply and decided to send a quick text to Rachel.

_Quinn: Can't wait to see you in a few hours. I hope this text doesn't wake you up. Sweet dreams, beautiful Xx_

Quinn read over the text after she sent it and thought maybe it was a little too much. She rested her head back against the window and had a death grip on her phone, hoping Rachel wasn't asleep so she would text back.

_Rachel: No worries I was already awake. I can't sleep because I'm so excited to see you tomorrow :). P.s you're the beautiful one xx._

Quinn started happily dancing in her seat ignoring the questioning looks she was receiving. She couldn't believe Rachel called her beautiful and sent kisses back!

_Quinn: Thanks for making me blush like a little girl :p_

_Rach: Anytime Fabray ;)_

Quinn thought she was going to pass out when she received the winky face. She really couldn't wait to finally be with Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Yayy another update! These are definitely not going to be daily updates but I'll shoot for weekly. I just have a long weekend so I've had alot of time to write. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and be sure to let me know what you think and who you want to be endgame! R&R! -Ashlee :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_Two days later…_**

Quinn and Rachel had officially been together for less than 24 hours and according to Santana they were already the most annoying couple in the world.

**_Santana POV_**

Why is it that every time Q and Berry are in the same room they are sucking faces? I mean I get that they're in love and all that shit, but come on! So, Quinn took Berry on the little romantic date and proclaimed her undying love for the midget. Kurt and I were watching "Three's Company" minding our own business and then in storms Rach and Q kissing and _moaning._ There are a lot of things I should never have to hear in life and Rachel Berry moaning is one of those things. Kurt decided to intervene when Quinn shoved her hand down the front of Rachel's pants; Q was definitely the type that liked to get straight to the point. Kurt shrieked as I said various explicit words in Spanish. I'm not going to lie, it was kind of hot but I would prefer not to witness Quinn and Berry have freaky lady sex on the floor. After they calmed down they told us _every little detail _about their romantic outing. I'm surprised I was able to hold in my vomit for that long because _that_ was torture.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Quinn is the most loving person I've ever met. The way she is so caring and gentle with me just makes me fall more in love with her. We haven't technically had sex yet, but we've gotten pretty close. Every time I try to go further than bra and underwear she stops us. She says its because she wants to be patient for me and doesn't want to move too fast since it'll be my first time with a girl. Okay so yeah, I haven't exactly told Quinn that I'm bisexual or that I had a fling with a woman before her. I just don't want her to freak out because I know Quinn and if I tell her I'm bisexual she'll see every girl _and _guy as threat.

Quinn knocked me out of my thoughts as she hopped next to me on my bed.

"Hey baby, what's on your mind?" She said as she hooked an arm around my waist and placed a quick kiss to my jaw.

"Just how much I love you," I leaned in to kiss her fully on the mouth. "I thought you and San were watching a movie?"

"Yeah, San didn't feel like watching a movie anymore. Besides, I had to come see you… feel you…" She said as she caressed my torso "kiss you," she leaned in and kissed me like I was never going to see her again. I pushed my tongue in her mouth to deepen the kiss and she let out the sexiest moan I've ever heard in my entire life. Her hands moved from my back to grasp my ass, I almost lost it when she squeezed. I was just about to move to try to take off her shirt when my phone vibrated on the table. "Just ignore it" Quinn said as she sucked my bottom lip back into her mouth. I listened to Quinn and ignored the phone and kept kissing her then my phone vibrated again only this time, it vibrated longer. I loudly groaned as I rolled off the bed to answer it. I looked at the caller ID and it was Cassie calling. Of course, this was just my fucking luck. I quickly hit ignore and went back on my bed and tried to resume kissing Quinn but she pushed on my chest to get me off of her. I'm not going lie that hurt a little. I guess she saw the hurt in my eyes because she said, "no baby I just want to know who called you. We have a whole month to kiss each other so if that was important you can answer it."

"Oh it was just someone from school," Cassie is from the school, she's a teacher, but she's still from the school so technically it wasn't a lie.

"Is it one of your friends you've met at school? I want to meet them, you know, see who's looking out for my girl when I'm not here." Quinn wrapped her arms around me. She was so sweet and protective of me. She says it's because she's seen me hurt and tortured before and never wants me to go through that again, especially since it was mainly her.

"No, it's just someone who I've worked with before, it's nothing." Technically I had worked with Ms. July so that wasn't a lie either. "Okay," She put her hand on my face to pull me into another kiss when Santana bust into my room.

"Hey Rach, have you seen—" Santana paused when she noticed what was going on, "Oh never mind I found her. So going to the bathroom while we watch a movie really means come make out with Berry for a good ten minutes. If you didn't want to watch a movie with me that's all you had to say. You don't have to hangout with me just as a charity gig because you feel bad for me." Santana didn't wait for Quinn to respond and just walked out of the room. "I thought you said she didn't want to watch it anymore." I gave Quinn a disproving look. "I know I know I just knew you wouldn't want to make out a little if you knew I left her." "Quinn, that's horrible!" "I'll go talk to her." Quinn quickly walked out of my room to go find Santana.

**_Santana POV_**

Ugh, I didn't want to watch a stupid movie with Quinn anyways, I just think it was extremely rude for her to ditch me like that. I lied down on my bed face down and breathe deeply to control Snix from coming out to play. I feel the bed dip down and obviously it's Quinn. I keep my eyes closed because I really don't want to talk to her right now, let alone look at her. "San," she says while shaking me. "Fuck off, Q." I know she's not going to give up so I wait in silence for her next attack. Next thing I know Quinn is straddling my back. If I weren't so angry right now I'd be extremely turned on. "Come on San, you know I'm sorry" she says in the most annoying baby voice ever while wrapping her arms around my middle. "I don't care about you ditching me for Berry. Just go." I feel her loosen her hold on me and I hope she's about to leave. Right when I thought I was off the hook she starts tickling me. "Q, I swear if you don't get off of me I will go a-all Lima heights on you." I was trying not to laugh but Quinn was relentless. "I'll stop tickling you if you say you loooove me." I stop laughing, roll over to look Quinn in her eyes and say, "I love you." Crap, I said it too dreamily. Shit, she knows I meant it more than platonic because she just stares at me with her mouth slightly open. Quinn climbs off of me and walks to the door. She turns to finally address me, "O-Okay well I'm gonna go find Kurt and Rach and see what they want for dinner." I definitely made things awkward.

* * *

**_Quinn POV_**

Did that just happen? Maybe she was just being sweet and meant it in a friendly way, right? I mean Santana is beautiful, smart, hilarious, and—no, no I'm with Rachel and I love her. I've loved her for the most part of my life and I still love her to this day. I'd be a fool if I said I didn't like Santana that way, I mean she was the first girl I've ever had sex with. Crap, Rachel doesn't know that. Maybe I should tell her just so I can be honest with her. Well, that was before we were even together so I don't think I'm going to tell her. It's just something that happened in the past, no big deal. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize I was now in Rachel's room.

Rachel greets me with her beautiful smile and says, "Did you talk to Santana?"

"Y-Yeah, uh, yeah we're good." Why was I being such a dork? Ugh, she's going to know something's up. She's going to know San and I slept together. Oh God, her eyebrows are furrowing at me. She knows. I know it, she knows.

"Quinn, are you okay?" I can't take it anymore. The guilt is going to eat me alive. "Six months ago I slept with Santana to see if I was really gay." Did I really just blurt all of that out? "I-I mean, it was for you. God, no, it wasn't _for _you even though I wished it were with you. No, I—" She got up and stopped my rambling when she put her hand on my arm. "Quinn, calm down. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" I thought she'd be a little upset. Does she not want to sleep with me? "Bu—But why not? Do you not want to have sex with me?"

"No, baby of course I want to make love to you. I'm not mad because it was a long time ago and before we even knew we returned those feelings for one another. And as long as there were no feelings involved between you and Santana then there's nothing to worry about, right?" Rachel is completely right. There's nothing to worry about. Except for the fact that feelings _were _involved because I think Santana is in love with me. I didn't return those feelings though, so it's okay. "Quinn?" Oh I forgot I was in the middle of a conversation.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. I just, I felt like you needed to know that. But we're good, it's all good now."

"Okay love, and thanks for telling me." She gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"Of course, I just thought our relationship shouldn't start out with secrets and I felt you needed to know that you wouldn't be my first time with a girl and I have experience" I gave her a flirty wink. Her eyes widened a little at what I said but she tried to hide it. She hasn't slept with a girl already, has she? Maybe I should ask… No I might not like the answer.

"That was very thoughtful of you Quinn," She looked like she was about to say something else but she just shook her head.

"What?" I pried.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing. Let's go see what San and Kurt are up to. She grabs my hand and quickly walks out into the living room.

Well, that was weird.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Hope everyone liked it! Also, if anyone ships Bechloe on Pitch Perfect I have a story and a sequel you guys can check out! The sequel is still in progress but part one is completed :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Okay, so I cannot believe all of the follows, favs, and reviews I have gotten on this story so thank you so much! Also, thank you to the guest who said the thing about starting a new paragraph for dialogue I noticed that when I reread my chapters so thank you for also pointing that out. Keep in mind I don't have a beta and I am not a professional at writing. Also, another pairing that I saw suggested was JuBerry so lemme know if you'd like to see that as well. That's all, so enjoy this chapter :). –Ashlee**_

* * *

** CHAPTER FOUR**

It was movie night like every night in the roommates'' apartment and Kurt and Santana were on the couch while Quinn and Rachel snuggle closely in the recliner adjacent to the other two. Kurt noticed how quiet everyone was being which was completely out of the ordinary for everyone. Kurt stretched his neck over to look at Rachel, who had a dazed look in her eyes staring at nothing in particular. Like Kurt, Quinn was looking at her girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows trying to see what was wrong with her.

Everyone was quietly watching "The Sound of Music" when Rachel's phone vibrated. The tiny singer reached down on the floor to grab her phone to see who it was. Her face instantly paled when it was a text from Cassie.

_Cassie: Hey Schwimmer, I've been missing my Berry juice. You should come over tonight… I miss that beautiful mouth of yours ;)_

Rachel quickly deleted the text message before Quinn could catch even the slightest glance. Rachel couldn't deny that the text was slightly arousing considering the fact that she hasn't had sex with Quinn yet.

"Rach, you okay?" Quinn asked in a very concerned voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. It's all good" Rachel said putting her phone on her lap and pulling Quinn closer to her. Santana and Kurt had their attention towards Rachel too, curious as to who was texting her so late at night; Santana had an idea of who it was.

Rachel's phone vibrated again and this time Quinn caught a look at the name on the screen.

"Why's that Cassie girl texting you again?" Quinn asked trying not to sound jealous towards the girl who seemed to be so close with her girlfriend.

"Uh, it's nothing she just wanted to hangout one day but I wasn't in to it" Rachel immediately deleted Cassie's text without even reading it.

Santana and Kurt heard the older dance teacher's name mentioned and knew things were going to go downhill from here.

"You mean like a date?" Quinn asked sounding slightly angry.

"No, not at all. Hangout just as friends." Rachel tried to defend, but she knew Quinn wasn't letting up this easy.

"She likes you, doesn't she?" Quinn said as more of a statement rather than a question. "Does she know you're in a relationship now?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had a chance to tell her. We've hardly been together for three days, Quinn."

"So when she texted you earlier you couldn't have told her then?"

"What was I supposed to say, 'Hey Cassie, just so you know I have a girlfriend so don't text me anymore,'" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh I get it now, so this was like a thing, right? You and her were seeing each other?" Quinn asked changing positions so she was upright and slightly towering Rachel.

Kurt decided to jump in so things wouldn't get too heated for the two so he stood up and raised his hands in a calming manner, "Girls, why don't we get some sleep and talk about this in the morning when everyone's well rested?"

"No Kurt, I want to hear this." Quinn said standing up and crossing her arms, resembling a mother scolding their child.

"Quinn, you are completely overreacting!" Rachel shouted still seated in the recliner.

"No, I'm not. You've been acting weird ever since I told you Santana and I slept together!" Kurt's hand flew over his mouth in shock, while Santana was sitting on the couch giving Quinn a look that said, 'I can't believe you told her that.'

"You slept with Satan?" Kurt said in a loud yell.

"Oh so you can be mad about someone _texting _me, yet I didn't get mad when you told me you slept with one of our best friends?" Rachel said standing up so she could get in Quinn's face.

"I wouldn't be so mad if you weren't acting so weird" Quinn defended.

"I'm going to bed now…" Santana slowly got off the couch and walked off to her room. She definitely could be around all of the drama, especially after what she told Quinn earlier that day. Kurt followed Santana to the hallway and went off to his room as well.

"Let's just talk about this for a sec, okay?" Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her down to sit next to her on the now vacant couch.

"I just need to know… what exactly was Cassie to you? Before we started dating." Quinn asked in a small voice still tightly holding on to Rachel's hand.

"I don't know." Rachel said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It was complicated."

"What do you mean by complicated?" Quinn asked her voice slightly rising in anger and confusion.

"We didn't exactly have a label on our relationship we just kind of went with it."

Quinn was squinting her eyes like she was trying to understand, "So, you were like, dating?"

"Not exactly…" Rachel ducked her head down and kept her eyes locked on their joined hands.

"Rachel," Quinn paused and took in a deep breath, "were you sleeping with her?"

The water collected in Rachel's eyes spilled over as she slowly nodded her head yes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier when you told me about Santana I just didn't want you to get upset with me." Quinn was staring straight ahead like she wasn't even there.

"So you aren't just gay for me, but other girls too?" Quinn asked slowly, trying to understand.

Rachel averted her eyes away from Quinn's and bit her bottom lip, "Well, yeah and uh, and for guys too…"

"Oh." Quinn said while standing up.

"Quinn, a-are you mad?" Rachel asked standing up with the blonde, trying to get the other girl to look in her eyes.

"No, no. I—I just, it's a lot to take in right now… I thought I was being considerate of your feelings by telling you everything up front and being patient with you because I thought you'd never had sex with a girl before. But, you have—and that's okay-because I have too." Quinn was talking in an extremely calm voice, too calm.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Rachel said holding on to Quinn's hands for dear life.

"It's okay. Better late than never, right?" Quinn said with a dry laugh. "I think I'm going to sleep in San's room tonight." She gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek and retreated towards the Latina's bedroom. Quinn couldn't lie, she was still mad about being lied to by her girlfriend so she decided sleeping next to Santana would be the perfect way to get the girl back.

Rachel knew exactly what Quinn was doing and she was furious. Before Quinn could get too far away Rachel stopped her, "Really Quinn? You're going to get back at me for something I did when I wasn't even with you yet? That's low."

"No, I'm mad at you for _lying to my face"_ Quinn said turning around marching towards the other girl angrily.

"I didn't lie to you!"

"Yeah, well you didn't exactly tell the truth either," Quinn, said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You know what, you're not going to use your old Quinn Fabray tactics to get me to feel bad about myself for something that happened in the past. It was before I even knew you liked me and I was just a booty call to her, okay? So, you can go cuddle up to Santana all you want, but you'll just be using her just like Cassie used me." Rachel finished with a huff and a slam to her door.

Quinn felt kind of bad for her girlfriend after hearing all of that but was too stubborn to actually do anything about it. Quinn went to Santana's room and climbed in the bed next to her and snuggled into her backside. Little did she know, Santana was awake and heard every word Rachel said. Santana did feel used by Quinn, not just now but in general.

"You should sleep on the couch, Q" Santana said with no emotion in her voice.

"Come on, San. We can cuddle like old times" Quinn said with a soft giggle, tightening her hold around Santana's waist.

"No, Q." Quinn sat up looking at the Latina dejectedly.

"Fine, I don't need you anyways."

When Santana knew Quinn completely left the room, she rolled back over and silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Quinn really didn't want to sleep on the old couch, especially with her back problems. Quinn quietly opened Rachel's door and tiptoed in, trying not to be too loud.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was in.

"I want to be with you" Quinn said sincerely, while climbing into the bed behind Rachel.

Rachel sat up and looked at the girl who was now next to her, "Santana kicked you out." Rachel said knowingly.

Quinn sighed heavily knowing it would be pointless to lie, "Yeah, she did. But I still wanted to be here with you I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"Well that's nice but I think _I'm _going to sleep in Santana's room instead." Rachel grabbed her pillow and left the room, leaving an upset Quinn in the Queen size bed all alone.

* * *

When Rachel walked into Santana's room she heard sniffling.

"Go away Q" a watery voice said quietly from the bed.

"It's me," Rachel said walking closer to the opposite side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Santana sniffled again and cleared her throat so her voice would go back to normal.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure Berry, just don't hog all the blankets."

Rachel smiled and cuddled in to the bed next to Santana. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me? Please." Rachel asked sounding vulnerable like she was about to cry. Santana didn't give the tiny girl an answer she just turned over and wrapped her arms around Rachel's middle. Rachel buried her face in the taller girl's neck, planted a soft kiss there to thank her and then let sleep take over.

The next morning the two girls would remain in the same position, only this time a red-eyed Quinn would walk into the room to see them. She wished she could be the one holding Rachel like that. Filled with envy Quinn walked out of the room and shut the door, leaving the two girls to sleep peacefully.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2: Don't worry things will get better in the next chapter... maybe. For those of you who have read my other stories you know I love a good plot twist! Tell me what you think, R&R! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**UNDERLINE PORTION OF A/N IS RANTING THE REST IS IMPORTANT :)**_

_**Author's note: **__**Okay so to the person commenting that the characters aren't reacting how they would: I did get slightly offended but anyways I felt that Quinn is possessive and would act that way. If you don't like AU or [apparently] OOC then I guess you won't like this story. Instead of slamming on it, suggest ways I could better write these complex characters. I do not own Glee nor do I write for Glee. **__** That ends my rant and now I would like to say thank you to those who followed/faved you honestly inspire me. This chapter I do not like at all for the lack of Quinntana but it is a filler and crucial to later plot twist and conflicts :). **_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After Quinn walked out of Santana's room, she went straight to the kitchen headed for the coffee maker. The blonde barely got any sleep knowing that both Rachel and Santana were mad at her. As she walked into the kitchen she saw that Kurt was already there sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice and a cream cheese bagel.

"Good morning, everything okay in paradise?" Kurt asked from the kitchen table.

"No, not at all really," Quinn said with a huff as she continued watching her coffee brew.

"Oh, well come have a sit and tell me what's going on" Kurt patted the table place across from him.

"Well, Santana is mad at me and… come to think of it, I'm not exactly sure why she's mad with me. Anyways, I found out yesterday that Rachel is _bisexual" _Quinn said the last word with venom in her voice.

"Well what's so wrong with that?" Kurt asked taking a bit of his almost forgotten bagel.

"It _means _that Rachel will not only find other girls attractive but guys as well. That just doesn't sit right with me."

"Quinn, Rachel loves you very much and you may not be the only person she's attracted to," Quinn visibly cringed at the word 'person' and Kurt noticed this and continued, "But you are the only _person_ she is in love with. Besides, she probably didn't 'come out' to you because she knew this was exactly how you were going to react."

Quinn sat there taking in Kurt's wise words and started to calm down a little. That is, until she remembered the other bump in the road of her relationship.

"She obviously finds this Cassie pretty attractive…" Quinn crossed her arms with a glare in her eyes, resembling her high school self.

"I'm sure Rachel explained to you the nature of their relationship."

"Yeah," Quinn was staring down into her coffee cup, realizing Rachel did in fact explain everything to her and that was in the past.

"And it did make the situation difficult to explain with Cassie being her Dance teacher and all but—" Kurt cut himself off when he noticed the look on Quinn's face. "Oh God. She didn't tell you, yet. Did she?"

Quinn set down her coffee and marched to Santana's bedroom with Kurt hot on her heels trying to stop her from whatever she was about to do.

Quinn opened Santana's bedroom door and saw the two girls still sound asleep. Quinn just stood at the doorway for a few minutes, probably contemplating how to go about this decently. Just when Kurt was about to try one last time to redirect Quinn, Rachel started stirring in Santana's arms. When Rachel sat up with her messy bedhead and confused look, Quinn saw this as her cue.

"So Rachel… when exactly were you going to tell me—no, enlighten me—on the fact that Cassie just so happens to be your _dance teacher_?

Rachel was fully awake now and straightens her self out. She looked behind Quinn to see a guilty Kurt standing there.

Quinn saw Rachel's eyes shift from her to Kurt, "Oh don't blame him. I was going to find out anyways."

"Quinn, why do you even care it was before we even started dating!" Rachel tried to defend.

"I care because you lied to me!"

Santana started groaning from the spot next to Rachel, "Ay dios mio! Why the hell is everyone yelling in my room?"

Rachel turns to the girl laying next to her, "Santana, go back to sleep," Rachel turns towards the door way, "Quinn, can we please talk about this rationally…_alone._"

Rachel marches straight out of the room with Quinn following her. Both girls soon end up in the bathroom.

"Really Rach, the bathroom?"

"Yes, now please let me talk and don't say a word until I'm finished." Rachel looks at Quinn to make sure she agrees, to which she nods in response. "Okay so I know I had many opportunities to tell you about Ms. July, but I knew you get mad at me. And I just, I love you so much and I can finally call you my girlfriend, you know? And I never thought I'd have the chance to do that and with me telling you about that I could've lost you. I never want to be without you again because those were the worst fourteen years of my life. I remember when I first saw you and I was mesmerized. And to this day and every day since I've always thought that "Defying Gravity" was _our song._ Please, please don't let my lying to you ruin the one thing other than Broadway that I've always dreamed of."

Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's tear soaked cheek, "Oh Rach you know I love you just as much if not more"

"Oh gosh, here comes the but," Rachel said sitting on the covered toilet seat while covering her face.

"_But,_" Quinn walked over to Rachel and squatted down in front of her, "if we want this to work we can't keep things from each other, okay?"

Rachel lifted her head up with hope filling her eyes, "does that mean you're not jealous and mad anymore?"

"Well… I'm still a little jealous, but no, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Rachel squealed and leaped into Quinn's open arms, kissing the life out of her. Quinn got a tighter grip on the back of Rachel's thighs and carried them all the way to Rachel's room. Just when things were starting to heat up, Quinn suddenly stopped.

"What? What did I do?" Rachel asked worriedly from beneath her girlfriend.

"No, nothing. You didn't do anything its just there are some things I need to patch up with San."

"Oh, well okay," Rachel rolled from underneath Quinn and resituated herself, "I'm going to go see if Kurt wants to go out so we can give you two some time."

Quinn crawled over the bed and stood up to grab Rachel by the waist, "Thank you so much. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Rachel gave Quinn a searing kiss then left the bedroom.

Quinn headed over to Santana's room and knocked on the door waiting for the other girl to answer.

* * *

_**Author's note 2: Sorry if you absolutely hated how quickly they patched things up. Keep in mind they are still in the "Honeymoon stage" of their relationship so everything is happy. If anyone would like to see a time jump to a couple of months let me know :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's note: I'm a little discouraged by the reviews I got from the last chapter, but what people don't realize is that things in a relationship can't happen in a few days so Quinntana shippers should not get discouraged. It takes time. Also, this chapter sets up all possible endgames and there is a time jump! So here it is. R&R! -Ashlee_**

* * *

** CHAPTER SIX**

Santana got up from her bed and opened the door. She saw Quinn standing on the other side and quickly tried to slam the door in the other girl's face, but was stopped by the blonde's foot in the door. Santana gave up and walked back into her room and went about her business as she was doing before her new visitor entered.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting weird earlier, okay? So you can just leave and spare me the 'you're a great friend' speech." Santana said, avoiding eye contact and playing with her sheets.

"I didn't come in here for that San," Quinn sat on the bed and got comfortable showing that she'd plan to be there for a while. "I want to know why you haven't told me before now. Why didn't you tell me when we had sex?"

"I did tell you that night, Q. You were so nervous you didn't think anything of it."

Quinn just sat there, replaying the night in her head and realized the other girl was right. "Oh San—"

"Just forget it, Q. I'm already over it, okay? I've been cool seeing you with other people throughout high school it's no different with Berry. Just please don't tell her what I said to you. I actually care about the midget and I don't want her to be upset knowing I had sex with you with… feelings."

"Don't worry, San it will stay between us," Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Q." Santana said, squeezing back.

* * *

**_2 months later…_**

After break, Quinn went back to Yale her and Rachel constantly called, Skyped, texted, and visited each other while Santana tried to get back on the market.

It was Friday evening and Quinn was on her way to the apartment, in to visit her girlfriend. Kurt was in Lima for the weekend to visit his dad and Blaine so Santana was there by herself to watch the couple reunite.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel all but flew to go answer it. Santana watched as the two girls embraced as if they hadn't seen each other in ten years.

When Rachel detached herself from Quinn, Quinn was able to properly greet her best friend.

"Hey San," Quinn said while wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Hey, Q" Santana returned the hug with a tight squeeze around Quinn's waist.

Quinn released the hug and went back over to her girlfriend to peck her on the cheek, "It's so good to be back." Quinn was smiling from ear to ear.

"And we're happy that you're back." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Yes, Q. We're happy that you're back after seven _long _days," Santana said while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever San, we're going to go… um, reacquaint ourselves," Rachel said while tugging a giggling Quinn towards their bedroom.

* * *

Santana was left sitting on the couch wondering what she should do to past the time while Rach and Q do the nasty. Santana noticed Rachel's cellphone buzzing on the table and it was a call from Cassie. She ignored the call then looked in Rachel's contact list for Cassie's number so she could call her from her cellphone. If Rachel and Quinn were both getting some, she obviously had to get it in too.

Santana walked to her room, which is on the opposite side of the loft from Rachel's room, and shut the door so she could call the dance teacher.

"_Hello?_" Cassie said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Santana was trying to sound as sexy as possible so she made her voice low and husky.

"_Who the hell is this?"_

"I'm a friend of Berry's,"

"_Oh really? And are you the reason Schwimmer isn't answering my calls or texts?"_

"No, but her girlfriend is."

_"She's got a girlfriend? Wow, I didn't know she had it in her."_

"Yeah, neither did I. Anyways, I was wondering if you were interested in, hmm, I don't know, venturing elsewhere for sexual pleasure?"

"_Oh, so you're a fan of the lady bits too, huh? Well, I didn't catch your name, sweetie?"_

"I didn't throw it honey. But since you asked so nicely, it's Santana."

_"Well Santana, how about I text you my address and we can get to know each other a little better"_

"Sounds great and if you could hurry that would be great. I know you're a dance teacher so you must have the stamina to go for hours."

_"Oh you have no idea. See you soon."_

"You sure will."

Santana hung up the call and went to her closet to find a sexy dress to wear over her lingerie. Once she found the perfect red dress that showed the perfect amount of cleavage, she was out the door headed to Cassie's.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Quinn is going to be the death of me. She is such a fucking tease. We've been doing foreplay for the past forty-five minutes and I'm about to explode from sexual tension. My back is against the headboard of my bed and a naked Quinn is grinding her center all over my thigh while I'm sitting here in my bra and soaked panties trying not to cum without being touched. She gives me a few nips on my neck then goes back to rapidly grinding on my leg. She throws her head back and her mouth is open like she's about to climax, then she grabs my hands and places them on her breast.

"Squeeze them, baby. Please help me cum." Quinn was whining at this point, looking so desperate to cum. I attached my mouth to her left nipple and started sucking and rolling my tongue around it. I felt Quinn tremble above me and I knew she finally came. She had a hazy smile on her face and climbed off of Rachel's leg, leaving a big wet spot.

"Mmm, that was so good," Quinn said while kissing up Rachel's neck up to her jaw.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Quinn suddenly stopped kissing Rachel and lied down. She let out a loud, exaggerated yawn and settled on her pillow. "Night, babe."

"W-What? You're not going to return the favor?" Rachel asked, wanting to cry from being so aroused.

"I really want to and I feel so bad, but I'm exhausted. I was on a train all morning and afternoon I just want to get some rest. You understand, right Rach?" Quinn said in her most pitiful voice.

"Yeah, it's fine. Go to sleep." Rachel was furious inside of her head but wouldn't let Quinn know that.

"Thanks baby, I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. She had to take care of herself and would _not _do that while lying right night to Quinn.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

Santana was carrying her black heels in her hand as she tried to quietly sneak into the front door. She almost shit herself when someone greeted her from the couch when she turned around.

"Well look what the wind blew in," Quinn said with a smirk on her face while drinking coffee.

"Oh shut up." Santana was walking towards her bedroom, when the blonde stopped her.

"Wait a second! You're in a sexy dress, you wore heels, it's eight in the morning, and your hair is a mess; you totally had sex last night!" Quinn said putting all the pieces together and getting excited as if she solved a puzzle.

"Yes, I did now leave me be," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Not uh, you're not getting away that fast. Who did you sleep with?" Quinn asked, truly wanting to know who the other girl was with.

"That's none of your damn business."

"Oh please tell me you didn't sleep with some random whore in a club. I thought you had more self-worth than that, San."

"First of all Q, fuck you. Second, since your nosey ass wants to no so badly, then fine, I slept with Cassie."

Quinn was completely silent and slightly paled a little. "R-Rachel's Cassie?"

"Well Berry doesn't own her, but yeah, it's the same Cassie. You two were getting it on last night so I had to get lucky too and Cassie was obviously looking for a booty call."

"I can't believe you were so desperate to sleep with her. You can do so much better than some 40-year-old with no life." Quinn wasn't exactly sure why she was so angry that Santana slept with Cassie, but she didn't like it one bit.

"Me, desperate? Says the girl who asked her best friend to sleep with her instead of going to some lesbian bar! That's what you call desperate!" Santana didn't even wait for a response and went to her room and slammed the door.

Quinn was sitting on the couch speechless and her jaw was still slack. She can't believe she called Santana desperate just for having a sex life with someone other than herself. _'Wait, no. I have Rachel and I'm happy. She loves me. I love her.'_ Quinn reassured herself in her head.

Rachel woke up to find she was alone in bed. She got out of bed and walked into the living room to find Quinn off in a daze.

"Quinn?"

Quinn jumped a little and redirected her attention to Rachel. "Oh, good morning sweetie," Quinn stood up to kiss Rachel.

"Good morning," Rachel wasn't upset with Quinn anymore for leaving her hanging so she returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. That was so selfish of me."

"No, it's fine. You were exhausted so I understand. Anyways, where is San?"

"Cleaning up after her one night stand." Quinn said while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"And this makes you angry?" Rachel asked, noticing Quinn's body language pertaining to what she said.

"Oh—no, of course not, I was acting that way because of _who_ she slept with" Quinn was lying, but Rachel didn't need to know that. She can't tell Rachel she felt angry because Santana slept with someone else.

"Who was it?"

"Cassie."

Rachel just stared back at Quinn stuttering, at a lost for what to say.


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's note: Okay so this is not update, but I was wondering if anyone truly wants me to continue this story. I haven't had the inspiration to write for this because of all the negative feedback it's received. So just let me know if I should keep on keeping on or just scratch this fic all together and start a new one with just ONE pairing and a way better story line. Thank you all so much.**_

_**:)**_

_**-Ashlee**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Okay, I'd like to start by saying thanks to those who have stood by me and this story I really appreciate it. The comments that made me want to discontinue this story weren't just little things about constructive criticism but things that really hurt and discouraged me. Despite those extremely negative comments, I have a NEW CHAPTER RIGHT BELOW for everyone. Although, there is still no definite pairing, Faberry may not last forever. There is no definite pairing yet, because I have plans for the three girls single but they're still going to be in one another's lives. It's confusing and may be the reason for some people not liking this story. Hopefully, you all can bear with me and be just as surprised as I will be when we make it to the end. Thanks again.**_

_**-Ashlee :)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Santana could hear the two girls arguing from her room. They'd been fighting like cats and dogs for the past hour and she's heard her own name coming from that room more than anyone else's. Santana really wanted to go in there and help things simmer down, but she knew deep down inside it really wasn't her place. Santana was knocked out of her thoughts when the shouts from the other room got louder.

"Just admit that you love her, Quinn! I'm tired of looking into your eyes and seeing you constantly debate whether you should be with me or her!"

Santana was curious to know if Rachel was talking about her. Quinn did seem pretty upset that She had slept with Cassie.

"What about you and Cassie, huh? Tell me about that!" Quinn shouted. You could tell she was crying by her strained voice.

"Stop bringing up Cassie _every single time_ I try to tell you there's something there between you and Santana that _neither _of you have been trying to avoid."

"I—I-" Quinn was honestly at a lost for words.

**_In Rachel's Room…_**

Rachel walked towards Quinn who had her face in her hands while sitting on the bed. "Quinn, please look at me."

Quinn lifted her head but wouldn't look Rachel in the eyes. Rachel sat next to Quinn and grabbed her hand in hers.

"I'm _so tired_ of fighting." Rachel said looking into Quinn's bloodshot eyes. Little did anyone know, the couple had been fighting a lot in the last six and half months, but they didn't want Kurt or Santana to know about it for obvious reasons.

"I am too. I do love you, Rach. But, but I-I love her too. I didn't realize it till about three months ago when I visited that weekend." Quinn started sobbing, while Rachel was trying to remember that specific weekend.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Santana and Quinn were sitting on Santana's bed, looking through an old McKinley High Yearbook. The two girls were cuddled on the bed; Quinn's head was rested on Santana's shoulder and Santana was lying down upright rested on the headboard of the bed. _

_"Oh my God, Q, look at this!" Santana squealed. _

_Quinn leaned over and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Quinn during her punk phase. She had her old-school sunglasses on and a cigarette sticking out of her mouth._

_"Oh no! Who took that?" Quinn had her head in her heads while Santana was laughing on her back. _

_"That's priceless." Santana continued flipping the pages and stopped when she caught a glimpse of Brittany. Even though she was in love with Quinn, she did have a different kind of love with Brittany that turned into a relationship through high school. The picture in the yearbook of the two was a picture of Santana and Brittany looking into each other's eyes with their pinkies linked together. _

_"That's sweet." Quinn said shortly. She crossed her arms and adverted her eyes from the yearbook._

_Santana noticed the change in Quinn's demeanor and didn't know why she was so stank all of a sudden. "What's your deal, Q?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You were just laughing with me. You aren't…Jealous… are you?" Santana was just playing but she saw the Quinn having an internal debate. _

_"No, no, of course not. I just don't think you two were right for each other."_

_"Well, duh, Q that's why we broke up. She still is one of my best friends though."_

_"Yeah, I know. I just think you could do so much better. You're smart, beautiful, and can take anyone in a fight."_

_"Wow, slow down. It sounded like you were digging me for a second there." Santana said with a wink._

_"No, I just see how great you are." Quinn laid a hand on Santana's knee and looked into the girl's eyes. Santana put her hand on top of Quinn's and leaned in towards the other girl._

_Quinn felt her heart beating out of control. She knew it was wrong and just because her girlfriend wasn't home, didn't mean she was going to cheat on her. Quinn's need for Santana's lips pushed her reasonable thoughts away and she continued to lean in. She could feel Santana's breath on her lips and all of a sudden—_

_"Hey, I'm home. Where are you guys?"_

_When they heard Rachel's cheerful voice they both jerked away from each other. Quinn gave Santana a small sad smile and got off the bed and went to go greet her girlfriend._

**_*End Flashback *_**

* * *

"What?"

"I was gone most of that day because of my classes and rehearsals… Did—did something happen while I wasn't home? Did you sleep with her again?"

"No, of course not. I wouldn't do that to you. We—We almost kissed, but we both stopped when we saw what was happening."

"Quinn, I don't think I can be with you."

Quinn's eyes widened and the tears poured out uncontrollably. "Rach, I swear we didn't kiss and it didn't mean anything. Please, you have to believe me. I love you so, so much."

"No, Quinn, I'm not ending this because of that kiss; I'm ending it because I don't think I can handle being in a relationship with someone who is in love with two people. You can't have both of us, Quinn." Rachel grabbed Quinn's cheeks and made the girl look at her. "I do love you too, Quinn. I just know I can't live this way."

"Rachel, please. Just give me some time to think things over. Don't do this to us."

Rachel was about to respond, but she paused as she heard a small knock on the door. Santana slowly opened the door and peeked her head around it.

"Uh, hey it got quieter in here… did you guys work it out?" Santana said awkwardly.

Quinn and Rachel just stared at Santana, at a lost for what to say.

* * *

_**Author's note 2: Thank you all for reading this chapter... let me know what you all think. Give me your thoughts and ideas and I can try to incorporate all of your ideas into the story. REVIEW! :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: Hi, okay so I'm glad people are still interested in this despite the lack of a final pairing. After a lot of internal debate and thinking, I've decided to make the final pairing QUINNTANA with a JUBERRY pairing eventually. This won't happen with a little drama first and maybe Quinn wanting Rachel back [FABERRY]. Please just stick with me I have great ideas! As for this chapter in particular, there are some slight spoilers to what's happening on Glee now in season five, but personally I don't think it's anything you don't already know. Okay, so Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. Sorry to anyone who TRIED to read this chapter _****_earlier. I had a few malfunctions with anyways Enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**_"Uh, hey it got quieter in here… did you guys work it out?" Santana said awkwardly._**

**_Quinn and Rachel just stared at Santana, at a lost for what to say._**

Rachel sighed heavily and stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked.

Quinn opened her mouth, but no words came out. The blonde shook her head and walked out to go follow Rachel, who was already walking out the door, slamming it on her way out.

Santana walked out to the den area and watched a frozen Quinn staring at the closed door in front of her. "Uh, Q?"

When Quinn faced Santana she had tears welling up in her eyes and a look of complete and utter sadness. Suddenly, Quinn's look of sadness changed to a look of anger, and then a scheming smirk replaced her furrowed eyebrow. Quinn marched right up to Santana and grabbed her face and kissed her furiously. Santana was trying to pull away, but a malicious-looking Quinn had a tight grip on the Latina. Santana finally found the strength and roughly pushed Quinn away. Quinn had a wounded look on her face, obviously feeling puny after being rejected by Santana as well as Rachel.

"Seriously, Quinn have you lost your damn mind? What the hell was that?" Santana asked, trying to regain her breath. "You have a _girlfriend._"

"Not anymore, I don't." Quinn said in a broken whisper.

"What?"

"You heard me. She dumped me. She said she couldn't be with someone who's in love with two people. I don't even know what's going on." Quinn dropped her arms to her side in defeat and walked to go mope on the couch.

"Awe, Q. It's going to be okay, maybe Rachel just needs a little time to think."

"I don't know. She's going to auditions for her understudy as Fannie Bryce in 'Funny Girl,' so she won't be back for a while anyways."

"Understudy?" Santana asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep, it's an open audition, they wanted to have one ASAP just in case Rachel gets sick, but let's face it, Rachel's never been sick a day in her life."

Santana took in the information and decided that this was finally going to be her big break.

* * *

**_Three and a half hours later…_**

Quinn was woken up on the couch by a slamming door. When she peeked over the couch she saw Rachel sporting a pout on her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Quinn asked while getting up and walking towards Rachel with open arms.

Rachel choked on a sob and ran into Quinn's open arms. "Quinn—It was—it was so terrible… Santana—she—Santana stole my part!" Rachel barely got out, in between cries.

"Oh Rachel, what do you mean, 'she stole your part?'"

"I mean she walked into that audition and completely _butchered _'Don't Rain on My Parade' and they gave her the role as my understudy!"

"Sweetheart, being your understudy isn't stealing your part away," Quinn said with a small giggle, amused by the tiny girl's dramatics.

"She might as well be," Rachel pushed Quinn away from her and backed away crossing her arms. "First she steals my girlfriend, and now my part. What's next, my room?"

"Rachel, she did _not _steal me from you. I love you just as much as I always have. You're the one who broke up with me. Why can't we just be together?" Quinn walks towards Rachel and grabs her hands.

"Because Quinn, I can't share you with her; I won't do it. If you're with me, you have to be with me only and not talk to Santana."

"But Rachel, I can't do that, she's my best friend." Quinn said shaking her head slowly.

Rachel walked up and softly placed a hand on Quinn's cheek, trying to further persuade her, "If you love me as much as you say you do, then you would."

Just as Quinn was about to give in, Santana walked through the door.

"Q, I have _amazing _news!" Santana said while walking further into the apartment.

Rachel and Quinn were yanked out of their moment by the sound of Santana's voice. Rachel huffed a deep sigh and marched right up to Santana, "Is your great news that you stole my part, huh? Why must you try to take away every good thing in my life?"

"Woah, chill Berry. I saw an opportunity, and I went for it. What's wrong with that?" Santana said, towering over the shorter brunette.

"What's wrong with that is the facts that it was my opportunity to be my own understudy!"

Santana scoffed and laughed at Rachel's ridiculousness. "Get over it, Rachel, I'm your understudy and that's that."

Quinn decided that she should cut in and make her presence known. "Rachel, let's just think about this _rationally._" Quinn said while walking up behind Rachel, gently massaging her shoulders.

"Of course you would be defending her! Whatever, I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch tonight, Quinn… Or better yet, just sleep with Santana! She might as well take my cuddle buddy too."

Santana and Quinn stood there as Rachel dramatically stormed off to her room.

After a few moments of silence, Quinn bashfully looked down and rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh, I guess a congratulations would be appropriate?" Quinn nervously giggled.

Santana returned the nervous giggle, "Yeah, um, thanks Q."

"I'm sure you rocked that audition. You're an amazing performer, and your stage presence is—it's like you _own _the stage. Like, you _belong_ there."

"Wow."

"Oh I'm sorry, was—was that too much?" Quinn asked with a blood-red face.

"No, no it's just…I've only seen you talk about Rachel like that, with such passion and sincerity."

"It's because I love you, San."

"I love you too, Quinn…but," Santana started.

"But?"

"But, I just don't see how you can be head over heels in love with Berry and then all of a sudden love me. I don't just want to be a rebound, Q."

Quinn felt horrible. She didn't want Santana to think she saw her just as a rebound. "Santana no. I didn't all of a sudden fall in love with you. It's always been there I just didn't realize it yet. I kind of did the night we slept together, but I wanted to stick with the one consistent thing in my life and that was my love for Rachel."

"Quinn, I do love you and you know that, but I can't do this right now. I need some time to see if this is real. I don't think I could ever be the same if you break my heart."

Quinn couldn't promise not to break the other girl's heart; especially with the way things were going. "I understand. I know it doesn't make any sense, and I know it seems out of nowhere to you, but it's been in here," Quinn holds her hand over her heart, "for a really long time."

"Thanks, Q." Santana gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the cheek then retreated back to her room.

Quinn flopped backwards on the couch and lied there thinking about how she could prove to Santana that she was going to make an effort to be in it for the long run.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2: I know it's confusing for all of us, even Santana is confused by Quinn's sudden change of heart, but all will make sense later. it's called CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT for a reason. Just give the author here a little bit of time. Don't expect another update for about another month my life will be HECTIC and I need all the sleep I can get. Anyways, thank you for reading and sorry to all the Faberries who are probably going to leave me, goodbye, old friends :(**_


End file.
